Face Down
by HyperHippo
Summary: Pre Lauren. Everything is not as it seems in the BAU. They are great at helping others but can they help their own as her life is sent into kayous?


A/N: Disclaimer. I don't own anthing, I wish I did but I don't.

Chapter 1

Jennifer Jaraeu walked into the BAU, praying to God no one would ask too many. That prayer, unfortunately, went unanswered as Hotch stopped her on way to her office. "Meeting in the conference room," was all he said before leaving. She set her stuff down and hurried to catch up with Hotch. Once seated, Hotch began to talk. "We all feel as if we are a family. We look out for one another correct?" Everyone nodded. "JJ will you please explain what is going on than?"

"What do you mean Hotch?" Jen said quickly. A little too quickly for it to be normal. Why was everyone staring at her?

"Your 'car accident'? No police report, no EMT report." Garcia said, softly but sternly. "Plus Henry's school called. He's been getting in fights. He got suspended last week. They tried James' cell before calling me."

"You keep making up excuses for the multiple bruises and injuries you've gotten." Derek said, pushing the envelope just a little bit further.

"Jen, we love you but you're showing signs of –"Reid start but was cut off.

"No. You DO NOT get to do this. We have a rule. NO inner team profiling. So I've been busy and been a little clumsier than normal. Nothing is going on." JJ said, getting defensive. She stood to leave, but Seaver and Emily blocked the door.

"Sit down, Jen." He said, as walked up behind her. She turned and flinched when she saw how close Dave was to her. He backed away, pointing to a chair. She looked between the door with the two guards and the chair. She slumped back into a chair.

"JJ whether or not you want this to happen, it is happening. It's all coming out now. He assaulted you, it's a crime. A federal crime too. Let us, help. We won't be mad, we promise." Derek said, kneeing in front of her so he could meet her eyes.

"It's all just a big misunderstanding, really." She said, trying to by herself a way out.

"JJ, don't make excuses for him. It wasn't a misunderstanding. It wasn't a misunderstanding when he sent you to the ER three months ago needing an x-ray of your arm. Or how about when Henry ended up in the hospital with a concussion at the beginning of the month? God knows what the hell he has done that hasn't been reported." Reid said. Seeing JJ acting like a scared puppy made him want to hurl his breakfast.

"The fact my goddaughter is sleeping on the couch in my office, she's got a black eye and bruises on her arms and neck. If that doesn't scream help I don't know what does." Rossi said when Henry and Annie, black and blue, showed up at his office at 7:30 in the morning he was pissed. He wanted to ring James' neck but took care of the kids, fed them breakfast and sent to sleep. Annie in his office, Henry in Hotch's. He wasn't beating around the bush anymore; the truth was out now. Hearing that her kids were here, was the straw that broke the camel's back. She broke into sobs, muttering every now and then.

Annie groaned as she slowly woke up. She was covered in a blanket and was holding her stuffed sheep. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. She sat and looked around. No one was in the office anymore. She walked to the door and opened it. She looked around for one of her mommy's friends, but no one was around. She walked down the hall. "James!" She yelled when she saw him walk thru the glass doors. She quickly ran the stairs and into his arms. He hugged and tickled her causing her to squeal. All the noise caused Rossi and Hotch to exit Hotch's office. Rossi immediately called down to security, demanding they get up there now. After their conversation with JJ, they sent her with Prentiss to get checked out. Rossi, last minute, sent Morgan as well to make she didn't give anyone a hard time. They had been talking to Henry in the office, planning on getting the kids checked out once Annie woke up. Seeing no one was paying attention Henry went to the door, even though his ankle was still pretty swollen, he visibly paled when he saw his step-dad waiting there. James had married his mom when he was eleven, Annie was seven. Will, their biological dad died when Annie was four, Henry, eight. Died in the line of fire.

"Henry, are you going to come down and hug me?" James said, seeing his stepson. When he got the call from the school, saying neither one of his kids made it too school, he exactly where to go. His wife wasn't going to just take his kids, without a fight.

"Annie, come here please." Aaron said, stepping into the conversation. Garcia and Seaver walked into the bull pen, Rossi texted and SOS. Annie tried to wiggle done but James tightened his grip.

"I want to be put down now." She said, squirming. Not wanting to cause a scene, he set her down but kept a hand on her arm. "I want to go see Uncle Aaron." She said quietly.

"We are going home. Now." HE said in that voice that scared her. She whimpered, remembering last night and the yelling. "Henry, let's go."He beckoned him with his hand. Security rushed into the room, blocking his exit. Rossi had Henry go back and sit. Telling him to get off his ankle. James pulled Annie tighter to him, causing her to whimper more.

"Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to step away from the child." A security guard said calmly. James picked up Annie. She kicking and fighting him. He wrapped her body around his, kind of as a shield but looking like he was trying to calm a kid throwing a temper tantrum.

"Afraid we can't allow that." Hotch said, prying Annie, who was kicking and crying, out of his arms, handing her over to her waiting godparents. Rossi and Seaver immediately began soothing her. James was cuffed, and security led him away. "She okay?" He asked Rossi, leading him away from Seaver and Annie. She was asleep in her arms.

"She's shaken up, but okay. Any word from Morgan?" He asked.

"JJ is being admitted for observation. Two broken ribs, four bruised one. They lost count of the number of bruises on her body. He kept away from her face though. She keeps asking to see the kids." Garcia said.

"We need to get them check out as well, so we'll bring them to her room when we are done." Hotch said. Garcia and Rossi just start cracking up. "What? What's so funny?"

"Have ever tried to get those kids to a doctor's appointment? Annie hates needles and Henry hates hospitals. Has hated them since Will died. You're never gonna get them to go. Good luck." Rossi said, in between laughs. He had taken Annie to the doctor's once because JJ was sick; Annie was kicking and screaming before they even go out of the car. Getting her into the office took thirty full minutes.

"You're gonna need it. You, Garcia, Reid and Seaver are taking them. You are their godparents, aren't you?" Aaron said, smirking at the pair. Both of them instantly stopped laughing and starred at him. All four sighed and groaned. They gathered their things and left. On the drive there they dropped the bomb to Henry about going to the ER. Henry flipped out. "HELL NO! I'M PREFCTLY FINE, I AM NOT GOING AND YOU CANT MAKE ME." He said, pulling at the door.

"Henry calm down. You'll wake up your sister." Reid said, turning to face his godson in the back seat. Henry looked at his sister, who was asleep in her godmother's arms. She looked so peaceful, he felt bad for what he was about to do. "Annie, Annie, wake up. Uncle Rossi is taking you to the doctor." Henry said, nudging her. She woke very quickly, and was too in hysterics. Garcia and Reid started scolding Henry. Once they got to the hospital, Henry refused to leave the car. After Garcia pulled him out by his ear, they headed to the ER. Hotch notified the hospital before hand so they didn't have to wait. Annie reached Henry's hand; he squeezed it, telling her he was there.

"Annie, come this way." Rossi said, gently. "Henry, over here."  
>"NO! DON'T MAKE THEM TAKE ME!" Annie screamed grabbing on to her brother. Rossi bent down to talk to her and she screamed. Henry tried to relax her but the more he tried the more she cried. A nurse started pulling him away; he started crying as she pried away from him.<p>

"Don't hurt her. She's just a little kid. Don't hurt her." Henry said crying, watching the nurses battle his sister. He was taken into a room; he could still hear her crying.

"Henry, she'll be fine. Don't cry." Reid said, wrapping his arm around his shoulders. Henry wiped his face, and nodded. Tears still filled from his eyes, he hated hearing that she was in pain. When it all of a sudden got quiet, no more screaming could be heard from inside the room. Henry bolted towards the door, wanting to see her. Wanting to know why it got so quiet. Reid went after him, before he could get far enough he could see her, he grabbed from behind pinning his hands to his sides. He dragged him back to the room, holding him until he calmed down. "Shh. I've got you. Relax." He said, rubbing his back. Garcia stood there, trying to figure out what to say, what to do but didn't know how.

"I'm Dr. Devon Donaldson. You can call me Dr. D." A man in his mid-thirties wearing a scrubs covered in Winnie the Pooh characters and white coat. He carried a clip board. "Before we begin, would you more comfortable with a female doctor, Henry? If that is that case I can arrange it. No issue at all."

"I'd rather not do it all. Can we just not do it?"

"Henry, please?" Garcia said, she was tried from the hectic morning and didn't want another fight.

"I'm fine. Just drop it." He rebutted. "I want to see Annie." The doctor watched the argument for a couple more minutes than said, "Can I talk to Henry in private for a moment? Please?" Garcia was dragged out of the room, protesting the entire time. "Henry, they are gone. What you say or do is kept between me and you. Yes I have to them what injuries you have, but nothing else. So what's the real reason you don't want this exam?"

"I just hate hospitals. No offense, I just can't stand them. Plus, my sister needs me. I'm supposed to protect her."

"And you've done a wonderful job, who are you protecting her from?" The doctor said, sitting in a chair.

"No one. Just being a good big brother." He said.

"You are a good big brother, but I need to know. Who is it? And what they did?"

"My stepdad. I want to see Annie."

"You will, she's being checked out. Henry, you're a good kid. Don't worry, she'll be fine. Now how about we start that exam. I promise I won't do anything you don't want me too or without your okay." Henry still looks uneasy, so Deben adds, "If you don't want to do for yourself, do for Annie. Knowing her big brother did it and complied would make her feel better."

"Alright, I'll do it but they have to stay outside. I don't want them seeing it." He said, "After I wanna see my sister."

"Are you sure you don't Agent Reid in here?"The doctor said, putting gloves on. He got a nodded in response, "if you change your mind tell me and I'll get him, okay? I need you to strip down to your boxers." He thought about how was the best way to do this. Sure, he had down multiple exams like this before but this child was different from the rest. He was only concerned about what other people needed. He was ashamed about how other people would think. "Lay down." Henry laid on stop of the exam table, he shivered. It was cold in the room. The doctor gently laid a sheet on top of him, "I'm gonna have a nurse come assist me, that okay?" Henry nodded. He paged a nurse. She entered the room with a camera, immediately he tensed up.

"We need to take pictures before we exam each injury. No one see them besides us and the official report. Not even your mother or godparents." Henry nodded but didn't relax. He started at his chest, listening to his breathe making sure nothing was damaged. They took pictures of all the bruises. His arm need stitches from all the starches. They stitched it up. Just looking at Henry's ankle, the doctor knew it was broken. How badly it was broken was a mystery. It'd require an X-ray to know. They had Henry get dressed into a pair of scrubs and sent him to an X-ray and an MRI. Once they finished all the physical stuff, they began the sexual stuff, the doctor's least favorite part of the exam. "Henry, I need you to remove your pants and boxers."

He nodded, took a couple deep breathes. Removed his pants and closed his eyes. He gently laid back down on the table, with the sheet covering his top half. The nurse ran her fingers in his hair, trying to relax the boy. He was trying to hid his feelings and be strong, everyone could see he was struggling but never said a word. They admired him for trying to be strong. The nurse and doctor looked at each other and did their best to make him comfortable.

Henry rolled himself into his sister's room. She had been admitted for observation. They sedated her when the exam became too much for her to handle. He looked at her as she slept peacefully. He saw a brace on her wrist and frowned. He ran his fingers over it, wishing he could have stopped it. From his wheelchair, he couldn't see her entire face. The results of the x-ray show his ankle was broken in two places. They were going to surgically fix with two pins. Henry was less than pleased about being stuck in the hospital but being able to see his sister made it less painful. "It's only a hairline fracture." A voice said from behind him. Henry whipped his head around to see David Rossi.

"What?" He asked.

"When they did full body x-rays, like they did with you. It was only a hairline fracture. Her knee has a small stress fracture but only requires for them to be put into a brace. It's the worst of her injuries." Rossi replied sitting down next to bed. "Where's Reid?"

"Went to go get me clothes, since I'm gonna be stuck here for a while. Seaver went with him, I think. Why'd you guys have to start asking questions? We were just fine just the way we were." Henry snapped, glaring at the man.

"We were concerned. We care about your guys' safety. Plus, you were the farthest thing from fine. Isn't that why after all you need two pins to be place into your ankle?" Rossi shot back; he knew the kid was angry. He wasn't going let him live in denial anymore.

"So? I need pins in my ankle, who ever said I didn't hurt my ankle goofing off at friends. At least they treat me like my opinion matters, they trust my judgment. They care about my feelings towards things."

"Henry," Rossi sighed, "it's not that we aren't taking your feelings into consideration, it's just that we are doing what's best for you. We know this is hard, but it'll get easier. Trust me." Rossi said, Henry just went back to looking at his sister.

JJ Jaraeu looked around the room, disgustedly, the sickly off white walls of her hospital room. Both Derek and Emily went to the cafertia to grab something to eat. Neither one would leave until they were sure, JJ was asleep. The moment they were gone, she called a nurse into the room. She asked her to bring her the discharge papers, claiming she was fine and needed to get back to work. The nurse left to get them and explained that she was checking out AMA. JJ quickly signed all needed forms and left. The nurse discreetly called Morgan. She was warned that the woman would try to leave AMA and was too call them immediately. Both Morgan and Prentiss ran into her room to discover her gone. JJ made her way towards her son's room. She wasn't the type of person who was considered a victim. She never let anyone solve her problems for her. Jennifer Jaraeu WAS. NOT. WEAK. She was going to fix the mess she had created by trusting the wrong person. She got off the elevator and turned to her son's room. Reid was waiting outside, looking at his phone. He got the text from Morgan saying JJ was out. He was waiting for her to show. JJ saw Reid and ducked into the stairwell before he saw her. She realized that Reid waiting outside the room wasn't a coincidence, Emily and Derek knew she was gone. They had come back sooner than she though they would. _'Guess they know me a little too well.'_ She thought to herself as she moved toward the lobby. She had almost made it to the lobby doors when "Jennifer Anne Jaraeu, STOP RIGHT THERE." The voices belonged to her father. _'Oh my god. They called my dad' _She thought. She was frozen. She knew she was in trouble but at the same time she need to get out.

"Jennifer Anne Jaraeu." Emily said, coming thru the lobby doors with her arms crossed and serious expression on her face. JJ knew she was in for it now. "Is that you? It can't be since your upstairs in bed resting." Emily smirked as she grabbed JJ's elbow and lead her over to her father, who was waiting with his arms crossed and a frown on his face.

"Let go. I am not a child." JJ exclaimed, trying to wrestle her arm out of Emily's death grip.

"You could've fooled me, Jenny." Her dad said in return. "Not following the good doctor's orders."

"Daddy, what are you doing here?" She said, in a sweet voice.

"I got a call from an Aaron Hotchner claiming you were in need of your old man. I get here to discover you've gone and pulled a disappearing act. Signed out AMA. "He said, as they made their way back to her room. A nurse, Hotch, Derek and Garcia were all waiting for her in her room. She stopped in the doorway, her dad put his hand on her back and said, "Jenny, come on." She grabbed her discarded hospital gown off the bed and went into the bathroom. She sat on the bed and let the nurse reapply the heart monitors and IV. Hotch than handcuffed her to the bed. "HOTCH!"

"It's just a way to make sure you'll be here in the morning."He replied. A nurse walked towards the bed with a syringe. "Wow, what's that for?" JJ said switching topics, now looking at the nurse.

"A light sedative to help you relax." She replied.

"No. I don't want any. I want to be awake when Henry gets out of surgery." She pretested, shaking her head.

"Ma'am, it's not really your decision." The nurse said, patting her arm softly.

"What do you mean, not my decision?" She said, anger rising in her voice.

"Jen, after all the stress you've been thru these last couple months. You're not exactly in the best state of min. I've been advised to use it and I decided to use my power of attorney until you can think clearer. Give her the sedative." He said, sadly. Before his daughter could protest, the syringe was inserted to her IV. Within minutes she was out.

"MOMMY! MOMMY! I WANT MOMMY!" Annie screamed as she trashed on the bed.

"Honey, I need you to calm down." A nurse said, trying to get a hold on the crying ten year old. She had woken up alone; she got scared and started screaming. The nurses of the pediatrics wing were in the middle of trying to calm her down. Dave and Aaron came running into the room, hearing all the noise from the elevators. Annie jumped into her godfather's arms when she saw him.

"What's going on?" Aaron asked, looking at the weary faced nurses.

"She woke up earlier and was alone. She got scared and freaked out. We've been trying to calm her down, that's why we called you. Hoping you could calm her. Dave rocked around the room, rocking her. Trying to soothe her. The nurses left the room, giving them privacy.

"Annie, sweetie, relax." Dave said, rubbing her back. He kissed her hair.

"Mommy." She whimpered. Dave turned and walked out with her still in his arms. Many of the nurses tried to stop them but he just kept walking. In the elevator, he smoothed her hair back. When they admitted her the nurses switched her into pajamas. The one the hospital gave her were pink and had sheep all over it. Annie hated pink. Seaver went to the house to grab her a couple sets of clothes, along with who went to get Reid some. The elevator doors opened up to JJ's floor. Annie was still whimpering into his chest. Emily saw him come in and quietly unlocked JJ's handcuff. She didn't feel like explaining that to Annie, why her mommy was handcuffed.

"Annie, can you pick your head up?" Rossi asked. She shook her head and whimpered, "Mommy." "She's right here. Look up." She looked up and saw her mom sleeping peacefully in her bed. She looked around and saw her grandpa. "GRANDPA!" She exclaimed and wiggled out of Rossi's arms and hugged her grandpa.

"Annie, you shouldn't running around barefooted. You'll get sick." Ashleigh said from the doorway with a small duffel bag.

"Is mommy going to wake soon?" She asked Emily.

"Yes pumpkin, real soon." Emily said. "Where's Hotch?"

"He's busy calming down some very upset pediatric nurses because someone walked out with a patient of theirs." Seaver replied, looking at Rossi. Emily and JJ's father joined her and he just shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. While the adults talked, Annie climbed into bed with her mom. "She was going to be discharged in a couple hours anyways."


End file.
